The DNA Resource Core was created in the spring of 1999 as a direct result of the planning processes for the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC). The facility was originally funded as the High- Throughput DNA Sequencing Core, but with a greatly reduced budget. Over the past 4 years, this Core has continued to grow and support the community with a combination of outstanding service and the lowest cost for DNA sequencing in the Boston area. In 2003, in response to a growing demand for siRNA services, the Core presented a proposal to the CSC to add two new service activities: siRNA library services and a related DNA clone repository. The CSC approved this proposal and created the DNA Resource Core. The core's mission is to provide access to specialized resources such as informatics support, High-throughput DNA sequencing, DNA clone repository and siRNA library services.